1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a lens holding structure for brackets of frameless spectacles and particularly to a holding structure capable of holding lenses on the brackets of frameless spectacles without drilling holes on the lens.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The present spectacles or eyeglasses generally have two types: with a frame and without a frame. The framed spectacles hold lenses on the frame. The lenses may be held more steadily, but the entire frame is heavier. And the contour of the lenses have to match the size and shape of the frame. Fabrication is more tedious. On the contrary, the bracket and lenses of the frameless spectacles are independent to each other, and the shape may be formed as desired without restriction. They may be coupled easily. Because the frame is omitted, the bracket is lighter, and the contour of the lenses do not need grinding to match the shape of the frame.
Refer to FIG. 1 for a conventional method for coupling the lens of frameless spectacles. The lens 1 has a hole 11 and a cavity 12 on two ends (including one end coupling with the bracket and another end abutting the bridge). The hole 11 is to couple with a bolt 21 and the cavity is to couple with a strut 22 so that the lens 1 may be anchored by at least two spots to prevent the lens 1 from moving on the bracket 2. The bolt 21 has a distal end coupled with a nut 23 and a washer 24 to compress the surface of the lens 1 and couple the lens 1 on the bracket 2.
While the lens holding structure for the brackets of the frameless spectacles mentioned above can hold the lens steadily, the lens 1 has to form the hole 11 and the cavity 12. It is a destructive structure and weakens the strength of the lens. Moreover, as the lens is very hard and the surface is very smooth, to drill the hole and form the cavity is difficult. A slight negligence during the fabrication process could break the lens or produce a defective hole. Product defects are prone to occur and production cost is higher.